There has been proposed an image forming apparatus such as a laser printer, in which a cartridge includes a conveying member that rotates to convey developer in an axial direction.
For example, JP-A-9-319202 describes a cartridge in a developing device in which a toner supply opening and a toner suction opening are formed at both sides of a developing chamber having a developing roller provided therein. In addition, a related art auger member having spiral teeth is provided in the vicinity of the toner supply opening and the toner suction opening. The related art auger member is configured to supply the toner supplied from the toner supply opening to the inside of the developing chamber close to the developing roller and to convey the toner to the toner suction opening, by means of the rotation of the spiral teeth.